<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SlingShot Thru the Heart by wonkimeki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959276">SlingShot Thru the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkimeki/pseuds/wonkimeki'>wonkimeki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Humor, I swear, Light Angst, Memes, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining?, Pining, cursing but they're adults what do you expect, perhaps, so many memes, so much crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkimeki/pseuds/wonkimeki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe: Dahyun slingshots forward a little too hard and Sana can't get out of the way in time; either they kiss or both get concussions</p><p>hopefully they'll eventually get together, right?</p><p>maybe; if they do, it'll be after 100,000 words of buildup</p><p>I'm hopefully kidding about the 100k words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a true event (Yes, Sana actually dipped Dahyun and she slingshotted up, though not as violently)</p><p>Also inspired by a true conversation in the comments section on an Instagram post; this is for you lostinjapan.</p><p>Readers beware: I have a tendency to edit chapters even after I post them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: Sana was dipping Dahyun, but Dahyun’s terminal velocity coming up was too strong for Sana to handle, thus resulting in a head-on collision (but thankfully no concussions/serious injury)</p><p>Dahyun: OW. What the hell- aichh, my head hurts like heck; what happened? And why is Sana blushing?</p><p>Nayeon: “OHHHHHMIGOD SAIDA KISSED!!1!1!11!”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “What are you going on about, woman.”</p><p>Dahyun: Well shit.</p><p>Sana: “Dahyun, I’m so sorry; I didn’t think you’d come up that fast, and I thought I could catch you or something-”</p><p>Momo: *shoves Sana and Dahyun’s heads together*</p><p>Dahyun: “OWWww what the heck Momo, are you trying to give us brain damage?!”</p><p>Momo: “You’re giving <em>me</em> brain damage by not just getting together already.”</p><p>Mina (whispered to Momo): “for the last time, they’re not gonna ask each other out for at least another month; get ready to be 20,000 won poorer.”</p><p>Momo (whispered back to Mina): “not if I can help it, which I very much can and very much will.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “If I gave a shit about whatever the hell it is you guys get up to, I’d ask what’s going on.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “wait what happened”</p><p>Tzuyu (to Chaeyoung): “Something happened that caused Sana and Dahyun’s faces to collide, and Momo just caused them to re-collide.”</p><p>Jihyo, unintentionally loud as hell: “JUST WHAT do you dumbasses think you’re doing!?”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Which ones; there’s a lot of them.”</p><p>Chaeyoung, just trying to help: “I think she means Sana Momo and Dahyun”</p><p>Jihyo, glaring at Chaeyoung: “Obviously”</p><p>Jihyo, glaring at the three dumbasses: “SaiDahMo, what gives”</p><p>Momo: “These oblivious fuckers can’t seem to realize they’re in love with each other, so I had to take matters into my own hands.”</p><p>Dahyun, trying in vain to assert dominance: “Even if we were in love, that doesn’t mean you can make us kiss like goddamn Barbie dolls!!”</p><p>Sana: “Wait, you made the Barbies kiss, too?”</p><p>Jihyo, after dramatically sighing in defeat: “Everybody did; we’re all gay, remember?”</p><p>Mina, in her normal speaking voice of -1,000,000,000dB: “I haven’t”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Holy shit who said that BEGONE SATAN---”</p><p>Chaeyoung, who watches way too much Unsolved: “Hey there demon, it’s me, ya boi”</p><p>Mina, who’s tired of TWICE being deaf: “Jesus Jeongyeon I SAID I HAVEN’T---”</p><p>Tzuyu, who’s quickly getting tired of this: “We heard you the first time; you’re quiet, but not that quiet. And you said once that you’d always insist on being the daddy when playing house, so,…”</p><p>Nayeon: “Oh shit you just got exposedddd”</p><p>Dyin’ Dahyun: “Anyways, Momo, if you end up breaking our faces, it’s your ass the fans are gonna murder.”</p><p>Momo: “And if you guys don’t hurry up and date, it’s yours.”</p><p>Sana: “Dahyun’s right; the fans would 100% kill you for doing that. Besides, we’re not gonna date because we don’t like each other, obviously.”</p><p>Momo, very skeptically: “Ok man”</p><p>Dahyun: Wait, we don’t?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dwelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a lot of Dahyun being confused and a panicked gay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: Dahyun is sitting next to Sana on a dorm couch, thinking about the previous head collision. Sana is most likely playing with Dahyun’s hair or something like that; it’s Sana for God Jihyo’s sake.</p><p>Dahyun: Well then, that settles it; Sana is not into me. An odd statement, considering I’ve always thought she was into everybody else in TWICE, given her relentless flirting.</p><p>Sana: “Oh yeah, I’m really sorry again for not catching you; I’m glad we’re both okay”</p><p>Dahyun, snapping back to reality oop there goes gravity: “Right, yeah, of course, head injuries are no joke amiright *awkward Dahyun shimmy/finger guns accompanied by a very awkward half smile*”</p><p>Sana, imitating Dahyun: “Right, yeah, for sure”</p><p>*There is an awkward silence where Dahyun and Sana are looking at each other, frozen in their previous positions*</p><p>Sana: *starts laughing*</p><p>Dahyun: “*whineeees* stoppitttttt”<br/>
</p><p>Sana, once she’s able to somewhat stoppittttt, but not entirely: “It’s not my fault you’re this funny”</p><p>Dahyun, still whining: “stilllll”</p><p>Sana: *lays head on Dahyun’s shoulder*</p><p>Sana (in a giggle/whisper): “if you want me to stop, why don’t you make me ;D”</p><p>Dahyun: You see, this is why I keep getting confused about Sana; the girl keeps giving mixed signals. She <span class="u">just</span> said she didn’t like me, and now she’s pulling this whatnot.</p><p>Dahyun: *gently moves Sana’s head off her shoulder* “That’s a no from me, chief.”</p><p>Sana: <strong>*pouts with the force of a thousand puppies*</strong></p><p>Dahyun: “Jeez; what warranted the Turbo Pout™?”</p><p>CONTEXT: The Turbo Pout™ is the aforementioned pout with the force of 1000 puppies (specifically, 1000 pairs of puppy-dog eyes), and the only members truly capable of executing such a maneuver are Sana, Mina, and Jeongyeon (I know; the irony). Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Dahyun typically cap at about 400-500 puppies, though Tzuyu sometimes can get as high as 850; the rest of them barely reach 300 (though that hasn’t stopped Nayeon from trying relentlessly).</p><p>Sana: "You've always let me *breaks into song* puuut my heaaaaad onnnnn your shouuuuuulderrrrrr, and hollllld you innn my armsss... Baaaabyyyyy" ;D</p><p>Dahyun: That's when I thought you liked me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As somewhat true-to-what-they-present-to-us their dynamics (hopefully) are, it's highly unlikely any of these references are gonna be as ~engrained into the members' culture~, considering they're fully-grown South Korean adults, and I'm okay with that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one dies, however it may seem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: It’s been about a week since Impact, and Dahyun’s been keeping her distance from Sana, much to the latter’s dismay.</p><p>Sana (to Tzuyu): “I think Dahyun likes me.”</p><p>Tzuyu, playing with Boo: “what”</p><p>Sana: “Nevermind.”</p><p>Tzuyu, somewhat less distracted: “You sure? It sounded like something about Dahyun.”</p><p>Sana: “I mean yeah; it’s just she’s been kinda distant from me lately, and she won’t really let me touch her or anything.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Just ask her what’s up--”</p><p>Sana: “I tried; she just won’t let me talk to her.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “You didn’t let me finish. Just ask her what’s up, without trying to sit on her lap or play with her hair or *singing* puuuut your heaaaad on herrrr shouuuuuulllllllderrrrrr.”</p><p>Sana: “What makes you think I haven’t already?”</p><p>Tzuyu: [I think you know what she would say here, so I’m not even going to bother]</p><p>Tzuyu: “If anything, I say give her some space; you know how Dahyun likes to be dramatically angsty.”</p><p>Sana: “I personally find that adorable,”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Not the question. Respect her privacy, and maybe lay off the whole treating her like a child.”</p><p>Sana: “I thought she liked that!”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Our fans baby us enough as is, and we’re all adults here.”</p><p>Sana: “I mean obviously, but--”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Just go with it; worst case scenario she’ll just ask you to go back to babying her.”</p><p>Sana: <strong>*turbo pout*</strong></p><p>Tzuyu: <strong>*slightly less turbo pout but it's a strong effort*</strong></p><p>Sana: <strong>*words cannot describe how turbo this pout is like seriously it could shatter bulletproof glass*</strong></p><p>Tzuyu: “FUCK-- you win, but you <em>will</em> take my advice or I’m getting Mina.”</p><p>Sana: “bringing girlfriends into this now aren’t you”</p><p>Tzuyu: “You want me to get Jeongyeon too?”</p><p>Sana: “…fine.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Figured.”</p><p>Dahyun: This is for the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one is going to die.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little M rated, so just keep that in mind as you read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana: “--of a bAAAAchelorrrrrrrrr ohhhHHHH, lettiNG the wAAter faLLLLLL”</p><p>CONTEXT: I pulled a little sneaky on you; there’s no death, just karaoke fun times in the dorm, about 2 weeks after Impact. Even though this song is very much not a duet, for some reason it’s being sung as such, specifically by Sana and Tzuyu. And by duet, I mean they’re just taking turns singing/screaming each lyric. Oh yeah, and Dahyun and Mina are there.</p><p>Dahyun: I have no idea how I got here, nor do I know how Sana managed to coerce me into drinking with her, Mina, and Tzuyu. To be fair, during the days leading up to today, I’ve been more open to talking to Sana, more for her sake and sanity than mine. Though it seems she’s not too interested in hanging out with me right now.</p><p>Tzuyu, who was dragged into this duet for moral support: “dEAAAATH oF a bAAAAAcheloRRRRRR ohHHHH, sEEMs sO fiiiiitTING foRRRRRR”</p><p>Sana, who yes, is drunk out of her mind: “hAAAAPily ever afterrrrrRRRRRRRRRR, hOW cOULd I asSSSK foR moRRRRRE”</p><p>Tzuyu, who is slightly less drunk out of her mind: “a liFETIME oF laUUUUGHTEERRrrrrrr, at the exPENSE--”</p><p>Satzu, combining their drunk powers for the grand finale: “--OF THE DEATH OF A BAAAAAAAACHELORRRRRRRRRRRR”</p><p>Jeongyeon, yelling from several rooms over: “Can you guys shut up!!”</p><p>Sana: “Maybe if you— *hic* — didn’t moan so loud every time Nayeon ate you out—*hic* —!”</p><p>Momo for some reason: “What?!”</p><p>Jihyo, from another room, still loud as all hell: “WHAT?!”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “EW NO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT”</p><p>Momo: “Dude, do you seriously think you’re the only ones up at 2 a.m.?”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Fuck You—”</p><p>Momo: “I would, but it seems Nayeon has that covered.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Dahyun and Sana are very much main characters, the other member exist you know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: Just to be safe, Jihyo goes to Jeongyeon’s room to make sure Nayeon isn’t there (she isn’t); she and Jeongyeon then talk about their experiences with Nayeon. Jeongyeon currently recollecting an incident involving a tandem attack the previous night from Nayeon and surprisingly, Chaeyoung.</p><p>Jeongyeon: “It was kinda like getting attacked by two squirrels trying to kiss every square inch of your general head and neck region. They seemed to have teamed up to have a better chance of catching me off guard.”</p><p>Jihyo: “I mean in that sense it kinda worked”</p><p>Jeongyeon, amused: “Jealous?”</p><p>Jihyo: “No idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Idk bro, I’d happily trade places with you if it means a guaranteed peaceful night’s sleep.”</p><p>Jihyo: “I mean, it seems Sana’s back to doing karaoke, and it sounds like she’s swapped out Tzuyu for Dahyun.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “As much as I hate being part of petty dating drama, I’m siding with Momo on this one; they really should just get together.”</p><p>Jihyo: “That’s rich coming from you”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “shut the fuck up”</p><p>Jihyo, scoffing: “As if.”</p><p>Jeongyeon, challenging: “You sure about that?”</p><p>Jihyo: “Doesn’t matter, given we all know about your Big Fat Crush on IM NA—”</p><p>Jeongyeon: *goes straight WWE on Jihyo’s ass, like that’s some advanced level tackling right there*</p><p>Jeongyeon, cryptically: “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Jihyo, still under the mercy of Jeongyeon’s pin: “then why’d you tackle me?”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Keep this shit up you’re gonna wish I’d only tackled you.”</p><p>Jihyo, playfully: “ooh, you’re so sexy when you’re mad ;))))))))))))”</p><p>Jeongyeon, with legit murder in her eyes: “Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”</p><p>Jihyo:</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Fucking hell, finally. Some peace and quiet. Holy shit, I’m so fuckin’ tired; between you and Sana and company— Jihyo can you get the lights and the door when you head out.”</p><p>Jihyo: *closes and locks the door and turns off the lights*</p><p>CONTEXT: What Jeongyeon doesn’t know is that Jihyo just locked herself into a room with Jeongyeon and only Jeongyeon. There are so many directions I can take this, but you’ll just have to wait and see which one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are so many directions I can take this, but you’ll just have to wait and see which one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Saida, and whatever the hell they're up to now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun: What the fuckkk is going on right now….. my head hurts and it feels like it’s spinning, I feel like eating an entire bucket of kimchi but also barfing my guts out. Sana wants me to sing another duet with her; how many of these things have we done? How much time has passed? What even is time right now? I feel like I’m at the bottom of the ocean where time doesn’t matter because there’s no sunlight so there’s no day or night it’s just black and scary all the time— “What?”<br/><br/>Sana: “Let’s do the song Nayeon and Jeongyeon did together ¡ !”</p><p>Dahyun: “The that one?”</p><p>Sana, giggling: “Yeah the that one ;DDDDD”</p><p>CONTEXT: Mina and Tzuyu have been long gone, a buzzed Mina dragging off her very drunk girlfriend before they pass out in the living room. However, neither of them was as absolutely schmasted as Sana and Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun: “Promise— *burp* this is the last one”</p><p>Sana, giggling more at Dahyun’s burp: “yesss, I promiseeeeeheheeeee”</p><p>Sana: *stumbles over to the karaoke machine to put on the song*</p><p>Dahyun: I guess we’re doing this now. Knowing Sana, before this is over, she’s 1000% going to ‘accidentally’ kiss me on the mouth. Now if only she could do that while sober!</p><p>*song starts*</p><p>Dahyun: Just as I thought. The pulsing bass, the general early 2010’s vibe, we’re really doing this. My Ear’s Candy, by Baek Jiyoung, featuring 2PM’s Taekyeon.</p><p>Sana, who’s determined to have Dahyun sing in a low voice: “laAAaa laAAaaa, lalalaLaLAla laaaaaaa laaAAAaa, laAAAA laaaaa”</p><p>Dahyun: Ah fuck I guess I’m Taekyeon “niga wOnhaneun geu mAL-i mwoya nAEge malhaebwaAAA”</p><p> </p><p>Sana, loving Dahyun’s low voice: “niga mUseun mareul hAEjundedo nAneun naragaAAAA”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AUTHOR’S NOTE: For your sake and mine, I’m gonna skip to the end of the song.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun: Ah shit it’s the last rounds of laalaalalalalalalalaaalaaaas. I unfortunately know what’s coming. And yes, during each chorus, Sana 100% dragged me into what I call the ‘love shuffle’ (if you watched any idols cover this song, you know what I’m talking about).</p><p> </p><p>Sana: I am 100% going all in for this ending. “Laaaaaalaaaaa, lalalalalaA la laaaalaaa, laaaalaaaalaaaaaa—” and this is the part where I just straight up start sucking on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun: Ok, Sana seems to be going in for the kill, it’s the last lyric. She’s staring at my lips, the song’s over, she might as well just go for it— WHAT IN THE ASS-SPANKING FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT¿¿¿</p><p> </p><p>Dyin’ Dahyun: Obviously, I yelped in drunk what-the-fuck-is-this and tried yeeting the fuck outta the almost chokehold Sana had me in, but I ended up just falling over.</p><p> </p><p>Sana: Obviously, Dahyun moaned in drunk totally-into-this, but it was also partially in surprise, I guess. She squirmed considerably after I’d made contact, which caused her to basically, for lack of better word, fall over. Or she would’ve, if I hadn’t caught her mid-fall.</p><p> </p><p>DahjaVu: This pose seems oddly familiar.</p><p>Momo, who may or may not be an actual demon: *spawns outta nowhere* *yanks Sana from behind hard, causing Dahyun to jerk upwards so once again, her face collides with Sana’s*</p><p>Is Dahyun Ok: “SINCERELY, MOMO, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH YOU AND GIVING US POSSIBLE CONCUSSIONS?!!!!”</p><p>Momo: “WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH YOU AND NOT JUST DATING ALREADY?!!!”</p><p>Sana: “WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO *hiC* YOU?!”</p><p>Momo, who is <strong><em>not</em></strong> about to lose that bet: “IT’S JUST GENERALLY AGONIZING TO SEE YOU GUYS ALL HOT AND BOTHERED FOR EACH OTHER AND NOT JUST— forget it, you’re clearly drunk as fuck; you’re not gonna remember any of this anyways, I’m outta here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well now you have to subscribe to this fic; nothing like a cliffhanger to keep the readers on the edges of their metaphorical seats. I know, a cliffhanger?! What in the ass-spanking fuck is this bullshit?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember that budding side plot? Well it's about to bloom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: Jihyo just locked herself in a dark room with a presumably passed out Jeongyeon.</p><p>Jeongyeon:</p><p>Jihyo: *very slowly creeps over to Jeongyeon’s bed*</p><p>Jihyo: *grabs and squeezes Jeongyeon’s shoulder twice*</p><p>Jeongyeon:</p><p>Jihyo: *lightly smacks Jeongyeon’s face a couple times*</p><p>Jeongyeon:</p><p>Jihyo: <strong>*BLOWS AGGRESSIVELY INTO JEONGYEON’S EAR*</strong></p><p>Jeongyeon:</p><p>Jihyo, whispering: “damn, she really is out cold.”</p><p>Jihyo: *creeps into Jeongyeon’s bed, under the blanket*</p><p>Jihyo: *slowly approaches and spoons Jeongyeon*</p><p>Jeongyeon:</p><p>Jihyo: *wedges her leg between Jeongyeon’s thighs*</p><p>Jeongyeon, not a wink of sleep in her voice: “what are you doing.”</p><p>JiSHOOK: *violently rolls away from Jeongyeon and off the bed* *regains composure* “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Yes you do. I don’t give a shit that you’re doing any of this; if anything, it’s kinda funny coming from such a serious hetero prude as yourself” *smirks*</p><p>Jihyo: “Serious, yes. Prude? A little harsh but plausible. Hetero? That’s where you went too far.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Fair enough; you did blow in my ear.”</p><p>Jihyo: “The real question is why would you fake being asleep like some kind of weirdo”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I figured in the off-chance you locked yourself INTO the dark room with me, I’d want to know what you’d do, presuming I’m asleep. Apparently, that’s trying to literally get between my legs.”</p><p>Jihyo: “Not like that though—!”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I mean, what can I say, I’m a real catch.”</p><p>Jihyo: “Damn, knew I should’ve visited Nayeon’s room instead.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Not if I’m already there.”</p><p>Jihyo: “Hold the phone. You and Nayeon—?”</p><p>Jeongyeon, groaning: “Momo literally—?!”</p><p>Jihyo: “I thought it was a joke???”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Well oBViously nOT.”</p><p>Jihyo: “So what, you’re willing to cheat on Nayeon with me?????????”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I mean Nayeon’s been trying to flirt with you for the past couple weeks, but you keep shooting her down.”</p><p>Jihyo: “I thought she was just being weird”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I cannot believe you’re our leader.”</p><p>Jihyo: “So what, you guys wanna put me into your relationship or something”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I mean, we’re not officially dating, but we would like to have you around”</p><p>Jihyo: “So a threesome”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I mean, throuple dynamics can get pretty intense; plus, you seem to be kinda not into Nayeon, so I have no idea how that’d even work, if at all.”</p><p>Jihyo: “I mean the thought of dating both of you at once sounds enticing; you two’d get to annoy me even more than you already do.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “To be fair, we’re living together anyways, so not much would change besides more forms of PDA or non-P PDA.”</p><p>Jihyo: “I mean, if I’m even to consider this, I’d have to talk to Nayeon.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I’ll text her.”</p><p>Jihyo: “Jeongyeon, it’s literally 3 in the morning.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “And? Nayeon’s a light sleeper. I’ll call her; she usually has her ringer on”</p><p>Jihyo: “Considering the number of times she’s lost her phone, she’d better”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Exactly.” *calls Nayeon*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And here we go with another side plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: It’s about 2 days after the Karaoke Incident, after everybody sobered up.</p><p>Chaeyoung (to Mina): “Damn.”</p><p>Mina, playing with a stuffed penguin because OBVIOUSLY: “what”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “Nothing.”</p><p>Mina, somewhat less distracted: “You sure? It sounded like you were desperately crying out for my attention.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “no.”</p><p>Mina:</p><p>Chaeyoung: “I mean, if you absolutely insist on knowing, I have a pretty big crush on this girl.”</p><p>Mina: “Wow, what a surprise.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “What makes you think that?”</p><p>Mina: [I think you know what she would say here, but if you don’t, something along the lines of hopeless romantic]</p><p>Mina: “Who is it.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “That’s not necessarily what’s importa—</p><p>Mina: “Look, I get you’re trying to be all aloof and mysterious about who you like, but if you don’t give me a name I’m gonna assume it’s me.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “I personally find that rather pressuring—”</p><p>Mina: “Not the question. If you have a crush on me, you really don’t need to do this whole bit.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “Well—…..… I like Jeongyeon, for your information.”</p><p>Mina:</p><p>Chaeyoung: “What??”</p><p>Mina, snickering: “Okay Max.”</p><p>CONTEXT: Mina’s referring to Max; the tiny dog from How the Grinch Stole Christmas.</p><p>Chaeyoung: “What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>Mina: “I mean, I get that you’re a miniature version of Jeongyeon, but you guys’ relationship seemed more Grinch and Max than Batman and Robin, if you get what I’m saying.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “No? And Batman and Robin aren’t gay”</p><p>Mina: “Please; they live in a cave together, that’s pretty gay.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “I mean we live together, and you don’t see <em>me</em> trying to enter your Batcave.”</p><p>Mina: “…did you just call it a <em>Batcave</em>?”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “Hey, at least I didn’t mention anything about parking my Batmobi—”</p><p>Mina: *tackles the shit out of Chaeyoung*</p><p>Mina, pinning down Chaeyoung and staring directly into her soul: <strong>*turbo pout*</strong></p><p>Mina, cryptically: “You did this to yourself.”</p><p>Chaeyoung, trying in vain to defend herself: <strong>*slightly less turbo pout but it’s a strong effort*</strong></p><p>Mina: <strong>*the amount of turbo this pout has could send like 10 rockets to Saturn and back that’s how much power is behind this pout*</strong></p><p>Chaeyoung: “FUCK— you win. But try that again and I’m bringing in Jeongyeon.”</p><p>Mina: “You mean your sugar daddy?”</p><p>Chaeyoung, challenging: “You want me to get Sana too?”</p><p>Mina: “Your threats don’t faze me, tiny one. Now hold still, so I can squish your face like the widdle baby you are.”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “…fine.”</p><p>Mina: “Figured.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why limit your relationship to just two people?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: This is about 3 days after Liar.</p><p>Tzuyu (to Mina): “We need to talk.”</p><p>Mina: “Maybe wait until <em>after</em> the fansign?”</p><p>Tzuyu: “I mean obviously, but I figured I’d warn you in advance”</p><p>Mina: “You’re not making this feel any less confrontational, tUH-ZOO-yOu.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “tuh-what?”</p><p>Mina: “Oh yeah, I saw this meme of this ONCE who thought your name was pronounced tuh-zoo-yoo, since the English spelling makes it sound like that in English or something.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Lemme guess: they’re American?”</p><p>Mina: “Couldn’t tell, but wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Same.”</p><p>CONTEXT: This is after the fansign, and also after the TWICE party van ride back to the dorms. The other 7 members are in an intense Mario Kart tournament, since Mina’s not there to beat them. Mina and Tzuyu are in a room, behind closed and locked doors.</p><p>Tzuyu: “Do you have something to tell me?”</p><p>Mina: “Do you have to ask me like I’m 5?”</p><p>Tzuyu, dead serious: “If you’re gonna stall like this I’m gonna have to resort to more intense interrogation techniques.”</p><p>Mina, smirking: “Oh yeah? Like what?”</p><p>Tzuyu: *tickles the shit outta the bottoms of Mina’s feet*</p><p>Mina, no longer smirking: “AH FU—AASDFADFFSAF STOPPPP, STOP STOP!! I’LL TELL YOU ANYTHING, JUST STOP!!!!!”</p><p>Tzuyu, still relentlessly tickling Mina’s feet: “DO YOU LIKE CHAEYOUNG OR NOT”</p><p>Mina: “ASDFJASFSAFDASDFAFD— YESYESYESYES JUST PLEASE STOP TICKLING MY FEET I’M GONNA PASS OUT”</p><p>Tzuyu: *stops* “I thought you were my girlfriend.”</p><p>Mina, still recovering: “I— I am—!; you didn’t bat an eye— when I said I’d break up with you for Kristen— Stewart—!”</p><p>Tzuyu: “I mean yes, but that’s because it’s Kristen fucking Stewart.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “What changed? Am I not doing something as a girlfriend that you want me to do?”</p><p>Mina: “Look— there’s nothing I can say to make this seem like it’s not what it is, so I’ll just tell you the truth. I love you so, <em>so</em> sososo much, to the point where it’s a general inconvenience because it is literally impossible to describe how much I love you. I also like Chaeyoung though. It’s not nearly as serious though; it’s like a high school crush basically.”</p><p>Mina: “Look, I don’t want this to be the reason we break up— fuck that, I don’t want to break up. Period. I might like Chaeyoung, and love her platonically and shit, but I. Fucking. Love. You. Romantically, or soulmate-ey, or call it whatever the fuck you want. I am not gonna leave you, because it would physically pain me to have to lose the super fucking awesome thing we have right now.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “…”</p><p>Tzuyu: “I’ve never heard you swear that much in that short a time span”</p><p>Mina: “I mean yeah; how else am I supposed to convey how genuine I’m being?”</p><p>Tzuyu: “I guess.”</p><p>Mina: “You gonna say anything?”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Well, I’m not particularly fond of you liking another person, but if you were being serious about loving me more, I can’t see that as any reason to break up with you.”</p><p>Mina: “I am being serious, and you have no idea how grateful I am about you not breaking up with me—”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Right, right. And this isn’t just any person, it’s Chaeyoung. We know her, and we love her. And considering that all nine of us seem to have this weird soulmate-y bond anyway, the three of us dating doesn’t seem all that out of the question.”</p><p>Mina: *tackles the shit out of Tzuyu but it’s a hug tackle*</p><p>Tzuyu, a little discombobulated: “I’d rather you not see Chaeyoung on your own, though. Nothing against her or you; it’s just I’m still a little wary of you going off and cheating on me or whatever.”</p><p>Mina: “I’m not going to cheat on you, but I’m obviously going to do that because you’re the greatest girlfriend ever and that’s a totally reasonable request. Also, you really don’t have to do this.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “I don’t. I’m going to, though, because I’m a nice, open-minded person, an amazing and understanding girlfriend, and I also— how’d you put it— Fucking. Love. You.”</p><p>Mina: “Did I mention you’re the greatest girlfriend ever and if a helicopter ever crashed on you I’d get a super adrenaline rush and lift it off of you?”</p><p>Tzuyu: “No; that’s concerningly specific but I appreciate the sentiment.”</p><p>Mina, smirking again: “You should.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “…”</p><p>Tzuyu: “K, I’m gonna go watch 7 idiots play Mario Kart if you’re done being mushy.”</p><p>Mina: “You were the one being all melodramatic!!”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Fine, but I’ve since stopped, so now I’m gonna go watch Jeongyeon rage quit after falling off rainbow road for the billionth time.”</p><p>Mina: “Not until I kiss that grumpy look off your face ;D”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Did you get possessed by Sana or something what gives”</p><p>Mina: “I just wanna show you how much I love you and appreciate you giving this whole Chaeyoung thing a shot, you know?”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Fine, you win, but I’m propping the door open and keeping the lights on, so no funny business.”</p><p>Mina: “You were always somewhat of an exhibitionist.”</p><p>Tzuyu: “Are you talking to yourself again?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THROWBACK TIME. Specifically, to the day of the karaoke incident, at around 3 in the morning, to that phone call to Nayeon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon: *calls Nayeon*</p><p>Nayeon, picking up on the first ring: “Hi Jeongieee”</p><p>Jeongyeon (whispered to Jihyo): “told you”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Yo, can you come down to my room? I’m with Jihyo; we wanna talk to you about something.”</p><p>Nayeon: “It’s about bringing her into our relationship, isn’t it”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Just get your stupid ass in here or it’s just gonna be the two of us alone in this room”</p><p>Nayeon: “Yeah, I can’t let you have Jihyo all to yourself; I’m coming”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “You’re just jealous she tried to get with me first”</p><p>Jihyo: “Um what”</p><p>Nayeon: “Please; we all know I’m the prettier one in this rela—"</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Love you too, bye” *hangs up*</p><p>Jeongyeon (to Jihyo): “3, 2, 1..”</p><p>Nayeon: *dramatically flings the door open, strutting in*</p><p>Nayeon, in an over-the-top sultry voice: “You called?”</p><p>Jeongyeon (to Jihyo): “Sometimes I wonder how I fell for her.”</p><p>Nayeon: “It’s because you have good taste in women. Now, Jihyo…”</p><p>Jihyo, to no one in particular: “Whhattt is happening”</p><p>Jeongyeon (to Nayeon): “Can you please not scare the poor girl. Also, you look incredibly ridiculous trying to act sexy.”</p><p>Nayeon: “Jihyo seems to like it”</p><p>Jihyo, still confused: “No comment.”</p><p>Jihyo: “Anyways, Nayeon, Jeongyeon called you because I’d told her if I was to even consider joining the clusterfuck that seems to be your relationship, I’d have to consult with you first.”</p><p> Nayeon: “What are you talking about”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Yeah, not gonna lie, I don’t exactly follow either.”</p><p>Jihyo (to Nayeon): “I mean, I like Jeongyeon, but didn’t know she was unofficially with you, so I figured since you were apparently trying to flirt with me anyhow, it was just a matter of me liking you or not.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “…”</p><p>Nayeon: “I mean, if you even have to think it over, chances are you don’t like me.”</p><p>Jihyo: “Not true!! I just haven’t even considered how I feel about you.”</p><p>Nayeon: “Rude.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Look, just make out for a bit, and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>Nayeon: “Fine by me.”</p><p>Jihyo: “A little forward, don’t you think?”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Look, it’s really late, and I don’t want to spend all night talking through your ambiguous feelings for my unofficial girlfriend, so can we <em>please</em> just get this over with?”</p><p>Jihyo: “Fair; I’m also pretty tired. But Nayeon has to come to me, since I wasn’t the one who proposed this in the first place.”</p><p>Nayeon: “Sure thing sexy ;)))))))))”</p><p>Nayeon, who we can’t say isn’t drunk: *pounces on Jihyo’s mouth*</p><p>Jihyo: *gay panics; eventually catches up to Nayeon’s rhythm*</p><p>CONTEXT: At this point, Nayeon and Jihyo are going all out; if it’s a part of the mouth, it’s participating. Apparently, Jihyo <em>really</em> likes the taste of Nayeon’s lip gloss, and is therefore trying to suck all of it off. Nayeon’s wishing she put lip gloss on other parts of her body; Jeongyeon is only a little bit jealous of them. After about 2 seconds or 20 minutes, depending on who you ask, the two finally separate.</p><p>Jeongyeon: “What’d you guys think?”</p><p>Nayeon: “It was solid; 10/10 would do it again”</p><p>Jihyo.exe has stopped working: “…it was cool”</p><p>Nayeon, nudging Jihyo: “I think you mean one of the hottest makeout sessions ever ;)”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Sure, let’s call it that. So now we know: Jihyo’s into the both of us, and we can be a throuple or whatever.”</p><p>Jihyo: “Yeet”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “We have got to get you off Tik Tok.”</p><p>Nayeon: “What, you don’t wanna at least have a first kiss with our girlfriend?”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I guess it makes sense”</p><p>CONTEXT: Jeongyeon goes a lot easier on Jihyo, but it seems Nayeon’s weird behavior transferred to Jihyo, so it quickly escalates. The kiss ends somewhat sooner than Nayeon and Jihyo’s, perhaps because Jeongyeon and Jihyo knew this entire time they liked each other.</p><p>Nayeon (to Jeongyeon): “Can I get a kiss from my now official girlfriend?”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “I guess.”</p><p>CONTEXT: Nayeon tries to escalate it, as per usual, but they keep it relatively short; partially because they’ve done this a million times already, partially because they’re exhausted from it being almost 4 in the morning.</p><p>Nayeon: “Can I sleep with you guys?”</p><p>Jihyo: “Considering we’re all girlfriends here, it’s only fair.”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Agreed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOGOGADGET PLOT ACCELERATION the word count is spiraling out of control, so I think it's about high time we get back to the main storyline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dahyun continuing to be a panicked gay. Will she finally scavenge the courage she needs to just ask Sana out for God Jihyo's sake?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: It’s been a total of 20 days after Impact. Sana’s getting tired of playing hard-to-get and is just gonna shoot her shot. Dahyun refuses to believe the karaoke incident ever happened and is trying her damndest to be nothing but a friend. Momo just wants this all to end.</p><p>Momo: “For the love of all that is good in this world, can you PLEASE just ask Sana out??!!”</p><p>Dahyun: “No! You do it if you’re so desperate!”</p><p>Momo: “Oh, ok.”</p><p>Dahyun: “what the—” Sana and Momo were always the type to be direct.</p><p>CONTEXT: About 5 minutes later</p><p>Momo (to Dahyun): “Sana let me down gently; it makes sense, considering I’m literally dating Heechul. But it goes to show, if I can ask her out, so can you.”</p><p>Dahyun: “That’s not how that works??? Also, Sana <em>knew</em> you weren’t being serious, what with the whole Heechul thing.”</p><p>Momo: “You don’t know that!! Besides, you should really just ask her out. Like, she didn’t say it explicitly, but I could sense part of the reason she didn’t want to go out with <em>me</em> was because she wanted to go out with <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Dahyun: “You and your ‘senses’.”</p><p>Momo: “Look man, it doesn’t take a detective to tell she’s into you. I swear, if this was a book, it would literally be the size of Boo with how long it’s taking you to ask her out.”</p><p>Dahyun: “Ugh, fine, but I’m telling Sana you told me to do this.”</p><p>Momo: “Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An update on that whole thing with Tzuyu letting Chaeyoung join her and Mina's dates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: 23 days after Impact, and about 4 days into the MiChaeTzu relationship.</p><p>Chaeyoung (to Mina): “I don’t think this is gonna work out.”</p><p>Mina: “What?”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “This relationship thing.”</p><p>Mina: “What makes you think that?”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “Well, I kinda found out something about myself.”</p><p>Mina, half-jokingly: “What, that you were actually straight all along?”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “I mean, no. I’m not into much of anybody, really.”</p><p>Mina: “So you’re ace or something?”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “I mean, I’m still trying to figure it out, so I don’t wanna put labels on it. It’s nothing against you guys; I just realized that I kinda forced myself into liking you to see if that’d do anything, considering we’re such good friends and all.”</p><p>Mina: “Sooo, this is you saying you want out of the relationship?”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “I mean, yeah, if you wanna put it bluntly. I just can’t see myself dating you guys; it’s like if you got into a relationship with two guys; it’s just a whole lot of what you’re <em>not</em> attracted to.”</p><p>Mina: “Okay… Do you wanna tell Tzuyu, or should I?”</p><p>Chaeyoung: “What, you’re not gonna say anything about how I’m broken, or some kind of prude who’s not attracted to anything?”</p><p>Mina: “No, that’s stupid. So are you gonna tell Tzuyu or should I?”</p><p>Chaeyoung, slightly taken aback: “…I’ll do it; it’s only fair.”</p><p>Mina: “Okay then. Obviously, we’re still gonna be friends, right?”</p><p>Chaeyoung, relieved: “Duh. Even in the impossible chance we wouldn’t be, it’d be kinda hard to avoid you guys.”</p><p>Mina: “Fair.”</p><p>CONTEXT: Chaeyoung catches up with Tzuyu and breaks the news to her. The conversation goes pretty similarly, so there’s not really a need to write it all over again. Because the relationship was so short, there’s minimal heartbreak. Mina’s still hung up about it for a couple days, but she understands it’s not Chaeyoung’s fault for being who she is. Mina thinks back to a high school boyfriend she broke up with after they dated less than a week. She couldn’t be into him because of her sexuality, just like Chaeyoung couldn’t be into her and Tzuyu because of hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's the end of that; I have a bad habit of refusing to let Michaeng date. While I am in the general LGBTQ+ community, I'm not ace/aro. I understand that’s a huge no-no when writing ace/aro characters, which is why I tried to go in as little depth about it as possible. Regardless, I still apologize, and if any actually ace/aro people wanna correct/scold me in the comments, by all means.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTEXT: 23 days after Impact. Almost, but not quite a month.</p><p>Dahyun: “Sana?”</p><p>Sana: “Yes? :)”</p><p>Dahyun: “Momo told me to tell you I like you.”</p><p>Sana: “She told you to tell me that <em>you </em>like me?”</p><p>Dahyun: “Yes.”</p><p>Sana: “Okay then.”</p><p>Dahyun: “Okay.”</p><p>Sana: “So you wanna like, kiss or something?”</p><p>Dahyun: “No thanks.”</p><p>Sana: “Oh, okay.”</p><p>Momo: “FOR GOD’S SAKE—” *shoves Sana and Dahyun’s heads together*</p><p>Dahyun: “NOT TODAY SATAN—” *dramatically dodges out of the way*</p><p>Sana: “Yeah I’m siding with Momo on this one—” *wrestles her down and kisses her*</p><p>Momo: “I’ll leave you two alone.</p><p>Momo (to Mina): “HA I WON PAY UP BITCH!!!”</p><p>Mina: “NO FUCKING WAY I’LL BELIEVE IT WHEN I SEE IT” *sprints to where Dahyun and Sana are* “hOLY SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT FUCK.”</p><p>Momo: “HELL FUCKING YEAH LET’S GOOOOOOO”</p><p>Dahyun: “LET ME GO!!!!11!11!”</p><p>Sana: “I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME”</p><p>Dahyun: “I MEAN YES BUT DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS WITH THE ENTIRE GROUP WATCHING US OUTSIDE??”</p><p>CONTEXT: Momo'd locked the two in from the inside, and the other members were trying to peer through a window in the door, not unlike Dubchaeng in the Signal music video.</p><p>Nayeon: “SAIDA KISSED AGAIN???”</p><p>Jeongyeon: “Called it.”</p><p>Jihyo, trying to drag 2yeon away from the door: "GUYS STOP IT"</p><p>Jeongyeon, struggling: "Jeez babe, if you're jealous just say so"</p><p>Jihyo: "TZUYU CHAEYOUNG HELP ME"</p><p>Tzuyu: "Chaeyoung help me grab Jeongyeon's legs"</p><p>Chaeyoung: "I CAN'T SHE'S KICKING ME"</p><p>Tzuyu: "No she's not"</p><p>Chaeyoung: "I MEANT NAYEON"</p><p>Nayeon: "UNHAND MY GIRLFRIEND"</p><p>Jihyo: "ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE PICTURES NAYEON"</p><p>Nayeon: "NO"</p><p>Jeongyeon: "Yes."</p><p>Chaeyoung: "MINA HELP ME"</p><p>Momo: "NOT UNTIL SHE GIVES ME THE 20,000 WON SHE PROMISED"</p><p>Mina: "JESUS GIVE ME LIKE 20 SECONDS MOMO" *zooms off to retrieve money*</p><p>Dahyun: "Can I say something?"</p><p>Sana: "Sure"</p><p>Dahyun: "I love you, you know?"</p><p>Sana: "I do. I love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, comes a crack ending to a crack fic. But wait, there's an epilogue...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've read the absolute chaos factory of a fic; get ready for the smaller but equally chaotic factory of an epilogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in the TWICE dorm didn't get any calmer, even after the members (mostly) paired up.</p><p>Sana still kept kissing Dahyun, although Dahyun got a little less resistant.</p><p>Momo's still with Heechul; Chaeyoung's happily single.</p><p>Mina and Tzuyu are a relatively calm and quiet couple; Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo are neither calm, quiet, nor a couple, though Jihyo tries her best to wrangle them into good behavior.</p><p>...</p><p>Jihyo: "Can you pLEASE for the LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD PUT YOUR GODDAMN SOCKS AWAY; BOTH OF YOU."</p><p>Jeongyeon: "I dunno about Nayeon, but those socks are <em>clearly</em> too small to be my foot size."</p><p>Nayeon: "Socks stretch, dumbass."</p><p>Jihyo: "Just put the socks away before I smack the both of you."</p><p>Jeongyeon: "I mean, I have no particular issue with that; you?"</p><p>Nayeon: "I'm fine with getting smacked."</p><p>Jihyo, questioning the very fabric of her relationship for the 5th time today: *sigh* "I'll give you guys cheek kisses if you get your disgusting-ass socks off the ground and into the washing machine."</p><p>Nayeon, to Jeongyeon: "Should we take on her offer?"</p><p>Jeongyeon: "I mean it's either that or she beats the shit out of us."</p><p>Nayeon: "Fair; race ya." *takes off*</p><p>Jeongyeon: "I will fucking KILL YOU IM NAYEON" *shoves her aside and starts scooping up socks*</p><p>...</p><p>Sana: "You wanna try something?"</p><p>Dahyun: "Last time you said that my butt hurt for hours."</p><p>Sana: "I mean it's not <em>your</em> fault you fell off the counter!!"</p><p>Dahyun: "I'm never playing 'floor is lava' with you again."</p><p>Sana: "It's not that; I just wanna see if we can recreate that slingshot thing."</p><p>Dahyun: "You mean the catalyst for our entire relationship?"</p><p>Sana: "No, the other one."</p><p>Dahyun: "Fine. You stand up first."</p><p>Sana: "Ok, I'm standing; get in my arms."</p><p>Dahyun: "A little provocative but ok."</p><p>Sana: "Just go."</p><p>Dahyun: "Fine. This is still kinda terrifying; I don't know why I ever trusted you to keep me from falling on my ass."</p><p>Sana: "It's romantic, go with it."</p><p>Dahyun: "aAAAAAAAAAA--" oh wow, Sana got m<em>uch</em> better at this. Nice touch of her to stop me with our faces half a centimeter apart. Aaaaaand she's kissing me, let's go.</p><p>Sana, beaming: "Did you really think I was about to have our heads slam together again?"</p><p>Dahyun, sarcastically: "My hero."</p><p>Sana, shrugging: "I'll take it."</p><p>...</p><p>Tzuyu and Mina are making out, again.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu: "This really isn't the best idea, what with the other members being awake and nearby"</p><p>Mina: "Wasn't this your idea?"</p><p>Tzuyu: "I could've sworn it was yours."</p><p>Mina: "How'd we end up here, anyways?"</p><p>Tzuyu: "I thought you asked me to take you in here."</p><p>Mina: "Wasn't it <em>you</em> who asked to take me in here?"</p><p>Tzuyu: "Either way, hA bottom."</p><p>Mina: "You seriously did not need to do that but okay. We should get out of here then, right?"</p><p>Tzuyu: "Yeah, totally."</p><p>Mina: "..."</p><p>Tzuyu: "..."</p><p>Mina: "..."</p><p>Tzuyu: "After like--"</p><p>Mina: "Right, after like five, ten minutes?"</p><p>Tzuyu: "Yeah that works."</p><p>...</p><p>Chaeyoung: "I can't believe we're the only people in TWICE not dating another member."</p><p>Momo: "Honestly; especially given how much Dahmo and Michaeng fanfiction is out there."</p><p>Chaeyoung: "I mean I tried, at least."</p><p>Momo: "That is true; not that fans will ever know that, but true."</p><p>Chaeyoung: "You've ever thought about hooking up with another member?"</p><p>Momo: "Oh totally. If I wasn't so head over heels for Heechul, for sure, I'd be tearing up some TWICE tail."</p><p>Chaeyoung: "Tail?"</p><p>Momo: "Shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This whole thing was an excuse to write shitty chaotic dialogue for some of my favorite singers to hypothetically say. Glad you could make it this far; thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>